


The Queen Regent

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Female Protagonist, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Darken's mother takes matters into her own hands, and tries to raise a child who will not become the prophesied malevolent tyrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Regent

Panis Rahl was dead.

Melis Rahl leaned back against the wall, her entire body trembling. The knife in her hand dripped with Panis's blood, forming a puddle at her bare feet. Her white nightgown was splattered with arterial spray.

It hadn't been enough to stab him. To embrace him one last time and then ram the blade into his body, right up to the hilt. The knife was coated with poison – a woman's weapon, he'd always said, a weapon for the weak. And he never ceased to tell her how she was weak, so what more fitting a way for him to die?

Yet she wasn't certain which poisons he was immune to. His dark magic might have protected him if she'd merely poured the toxin into his wine. So it had become an insurance, that if the knife didn't do enough damage, the poison might.

And still it wasn't enough. Belatedly, as he staggered backwards, confused but increasingly angry as he realised what she'd done, she realised that she hadn't thought about the Mord'Sith. They might revive him.

It was as if someone or something else guided her hand this time, lifting the knife and slashing it across his throat. Once, so that blood sprayed out across her and the room and his precious red robes. Then again, in the opposite direction to the first cut, a savage blow that would ensure his windpipe was too damaged for the Mord'Sith to give him the Breath of Life.

For a long while, all Melis could hear was her own blood pounding in her ears.

Panis Rahl was dead, at her hands.

Now her son would be safe.

She'd been willing to do this deed, knowing she would be executed for killing Lord Rahl. Yet the minutes went by and no-one came to arrest her. Panis's body cooled in the night air, a strong north wind blowing through the open window and rustling the paperwork on his desk. She need not have feared the Breath of Life after all.

There had been no guard at the door and this was unusual. Melis decided it must have been the work of the Creator, to give her safe passage to Paris's side and the opportunity to strike him down. Then she wondered if that were blasphemy, to attribute murder, even indirectly, to the Creator's wishes. No, she thought; this was a necessary evil, something she'd done to save her son. The Creator would understand a mother's love.

She had three choices. Wait here until she was found, confess her crime and be executed. Try to get back to her room and dispose of her bloody clothes and feign ignorance until the body was discovered. Or pretend she had found the body and raise the alarm.

Melis had no longer had any desire to die if that could be avoided. A world without Panis was a much more pleasant place, and one in which she could raise Darken herself, without his malicious influence. However she didn't think the luck that had brought her this far would hold enough for her to navigate the distance back to her rooms without being seen, let alone give her chance to clean up the evidence of her crime.

Melis rubbed the knife absentmindedly on her soiled gown and tossed it from the window. It made a small splash as it fell into the moat below. Then she knelt at Panis's side, and lifted him as best as she could into her lap. His head lolled grotesquely, accusing eyes staring glassily at the ceiling. She bent over him, further staining her dress with his already coagulating blood. It repulsed her, but she was playing the part of a dutiful wife now, and this vile act would help explain the bloodstained clothing she wore.

Melis offered a single prayer to the Creator: _Please_.

Then she threw back her head and screamed into the night.

///

"I had a terrible dream," Melis said again. "I ran to the study and found that it…it was true." She forced more tears. Panis had never taken her dreams seriously, not even the truly prophetic ones. His subjects would learn to.

There had been some sort of disturbance near the main entrance that had taken the guards away from near Panis's study. Melis had the two men who'd 'deserted their post' executed. The death of the younger one, Jori, she regretted. The other, Eano, she wasn't sad to see die. She'd seen his gaze linger on her too many times, sometimes with a leer, sometimes a disrespectful sneer.

"Someone inside the Palace is responsible for my husband's death," Melis raged, clutching young Darken on her lap. "I will have justice, even if I have to bring in a Confessor to find the culprit."

It was mostly a bluff, but Melis was willing to gamble that a Confessor would take her side on this. Panis hated the Confessors, a hatred his Mord'Sith had inherited. She sometimes wondered if the fact a Mord'Sith could be killed by a Confessor's touch was a flaw deliberately built into them to fuel their rage against the arbiters of justice in the Midlands.

Her threats had the desired effect. Four more soldiers were executed, along with five servants, and, finally, two Mord'Sith died in front of her. People were becoming afraid of her and Melis treasured that fact. It would keep her safe, at least for a while, until she could earn their respect and, perhaps, their love.

"Lady Rahl," General Numel said hesitantly. He'd somehow been chosen to be the one to broach her with this delicate subject and Melis took a cold delight in his barely concealed fear that she might accuse him of conspiracy and have his head too. "Are you going to appoint a regent for Lord Rahl?"

Darken wasn't even five years old yet. It would be a long time before he would be ready to truly take on the mantle of Lord Rahl.

"No. I will be his regent."

"Lady Rahl –"

"I am the child's mother. I have his best interests at heart. After a viper in this house murdered my husband, you can imagine that I am not best disposed to hand his safety and the reins of the empire over so easily."

Numel nodded, bowed. "Yes, Lady Rahl. Forgive me."

Melis selected Mistress Nathair and Lt Egremont to be personal bodyguards for Darken. She spent two weeks reading every piece of parchment on Panis's desk, trying to get to grips with the empire in a way she had never done before. There were many duties she could delegate, and she did so thankfully. When Darken wasn't playing in the courtyard or being tutored in his elementary studies, he would sit on Melis's lap while she read, or lie on the floor, drawing pictures of dragons for her.

It was Panis's journal that Melis wanted to get her hands on, but she'd practically ransacked his study to no avail. She'd heard his drunken bragging about his plan to sire another son, but she wanted particulars, details she was sure would be in his cursed book.

"Lady Rahl," said a voice behind her as she was on her knees, searching beneath the desk for the umpteenth time, certain there must be a hidden compartment. Melis nearly banged her head as she drew back, startled.

A woman was sitting on the floor, long dark red hair covering her shoulders. She wasn't armed that Melis could see, but she was glad that Darken was outside in case the stranger did pose a threat. She wondered if she could reach the dagger that Panis had used to break open seals on parchments.

"Do not call the guards," the woman said, spreading her hands as if to show she wasn't carrying a weapon. "I am not here to harm you. Though I am surprised to find you are alive."

"Why is that?" 

"Because every time I scryed the future I saw your death. Sometimes at Panis's hand. Sometimes at your own."

It was true that Panis had broken her spirit and that Melis had been ready to give up. In fact she'd been ready to take her own life the night she'd killed Panis. But a bird had hopped onto her windowsill that evening, a Blue Jay from her homeland. She'd never seen one in D'Hara, and never even in her homeland after dusk. The bird had trilled at her and then flown off. When she next looked at the blade, Melis had thought it would be better to at least try and kill Panis rather than herself. She hadn't expected to actually accomplish it, and this woman clearly hadn't thought it possible either.

"Something happened," the woman said. "A sign? And the guards were nowhere to be seen either, were they? Someone was guiding your hand that night."

This stranger knew that Melis had killed Panis. Melis felt her heart quicken.

"I shall keep your secret," the woman said, as if reading her thoughts. "I am Shota. A witch woman. I see possible futures. Until recently all of them ended with your son being a tyrant, a monster."

"Not Darken!"

Shota spread her hands. "Without Panis's influence, perhaps the child can be saved. The waters are murky. I cannot be sure yet. Call for First Wizard Zorander. He can train Darken to use the magic that runs in his blood, lest it overwhelm him."

Zeddicus hadn’t been seen for years, and Melis thought it had something to do with Darken, though Panis had never elaborated on the facts. Something else that was in his damn journal, probably.

"I have magic too," Melis told Shota, and found herself surprised at doing so.

"Of course you do. Those dreams you have are a pale imitation of my scrying abilities, but they are magical nonetheless."

Melis ignored the insult. Perhaps Zeddicus could teach her to develop her own magic too. "I will do as you say, for Darken's sake, Shota."

Shota nodded. "Much as I would like to, I cannot stay. Zorander and I have…history. But I will come back later and see how you are doing." She bowed her head. "Lady Rahl."

There was a moment where they held each other's gaze and then Melis turned on her heel and left the room. She knew instinctively that Shota would be gone by the time she returned to the study.

Melis quickly located Mistress Nathair. "Come with me," she ordered and led the way the palace's attic.

Searching through the accumulated junk and treasures stored here was a surprisingly dangerous endeavour. There were magical artefacts aplenty, unlabelled, or incorrectly stored.

Nathair lifted up the lid of a chest with the toe of one boot while Melis used her dagger to move aside smaller objects in search of the Radahan she knew must be here somewhere.

It was Nathair who found it casually discarded beneath an ancient red robe. Panis never had known how to take care of precious things. Everything in his life had been disposable to one degree or another.

Melis examined the silver collar, glad to see the key was still in the lock. She unlocked the Radahan and handed it back to Nathair with a single command. It was still a thrill to know that even this unusual order would be obeyed without question.

Find the wizard.

///

It was only two weeks before the wizard was brought before her, glowering at her. The Radahan sat loosely around his neck but the Mord'Sith had bound his hands too. Melis approved.

"First Wizard Zeddicus Z'ul Zorander," Melis said. She was seated upon her throne, with Darken perched on Lord Rahl's throne. She'd had to lift him into it and he sat, pale and wide eyed, tiny in the elegant chair. "I believe your dear friend Panis called you merely Zedd before your falling out. Of course he is dead now. And I have no quarrel with you."

His lip curled in disgust. "My treatment at the hands of your Mord'Sith says differently."

The blondes who'd tracked him down contrived to look blameless. In Mord'Sith terms they were. Unharmed probably meant still breathing and without broken bones. But the blood at Zorander's lip and the purpling bruise at his temple were not something Melis could so easily ignore.

"I regret their rough handling," Melis said. "I asked you be brought to me unharmed. However, had you come quietly, I am certain not a finger or an Agiel would have been laid upon you."

He snorted, proud despite his captivity. Pride and arrogance came so easily to those around her; her husband, her father, Zedd, the Mord'Sith, every so-called noble that had been entertained in this palace. Melis wore her Lady Rahl persona like a mask, and was only able to hold her nerve for Darken's sake.

"Free the wizard," Melis ordered. The taller of the two Mord'Sith undid Zedd's hands and then unlocked his Radahan. At Melis's side, Egremont shifted and she saw Nathair, positioned by Darken's throne, tense up.

Zedd rubbed at his wrists, eyeing her suspiciously. "Well, I'm here. What is it you want?"

"What is it you want, _Lady Rahl_ ," Nathair corrected. Melis nodded to her then turned her attention back to Zedd.

"I want you to train Darken in the magical arts."

Zedd shook his head. "I will not."

"I can pay you handsomely."

"It is not about the coin or jewels. The child is a monster." Zedd glared at her, silencing the outburst his statement brought to her lips. "I used my magic to help Panis impregnate you, and now prophecy says he will one day be the greatest tyrant this world has ever seen. I will not help him in this destruction."

Melis got to her feet. She came to stand by Zedd, having to look up to meet his gaze. "Look at my son." She pointed and Zedd glanced over at Darken, who was still silent, though his eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Tell me he is a monster."

"All monsters were once children," Zedd said. His voice said he was unmoved, but Melis caught a flicker of doubt as it passed over his face. "The prophecy is clear. Darken will serve the Keeper and cast a shadow over this land."

Melis hated that Panis had chosen the name Darken for it had always evoked images of an encroaching threat. But it was just a name, and just a prophecy – and such things were open to interpretation. She softened her voice, choosing her next words carefully.

"With your help he might be a force for good."

Zedd's protest died on his lips. Melis had struck at his pride. He was loath to argue that even he, the First Wizard, was incapable of turning Darken to the side of the Creator.

"Besides, I have dreams," Melis said, clarifying quickly, "prophetic dreams, muddled images. I have magic in my blood, not the Rahl magic of the Mord'Sith and of war, but of my people. Magic of healing, and peace." She was exaggerating somewhat but she didn't care. "That magic too is in Darken. Help him to use it to bring peace and prosperity as the greatest Lord Rahl who has ever lived."

Zedd considered for a long moment. "You speak fine words," he said. "Yet you speak of peace while the Mord'Sith kill little girls and soldiers march under the Rahl red banners. Show me you mean to bring peace and I will swear loyalty to you and help you and your son."

Melis nodded, thinking fast. Her fingers found the sapphire pendant around her neck. Her family's colours were blue and white, and she'd refused to wear any rubies since Panis's death. She wanted to bring different colours into their lives, to tone down the overwhelming blood red and brash gold of the House of Rahl.

"These things take time," she explained. "But I shall demonstrate to you now that I truly do seek peace."

She turned to Nathair. "Mistress Nathair. In the name of Lord Rahl, and in my position as Lady Rahl and the Queen Regent, I proclaim thus; you will not kill any girls who are too weak to survive the training of the Mord'Sith. If they die during training, so be it, but I know the weaker ones are murdered en masse. Henceforth any seized children who are not up to standard will be released unharmed. This is my word. See it done."

Nathair didn't like it, but she quickly damped down the rebellious ire the proclamation provoked. "Yes, Lady Rahl."

Melis lifted Darken down from the throne and bent to kiss his hair. "You may go and play now. Do as Egremont tells you."

"Yes, mamma." Darken left the room with Egremont.

Melis gave Zedd a wry smile. "Come. Let us talk in private."

///

Nathair stood guard outside, but Melis and Zedd were left alone in the study.

"You look at me as if I am a stranger," Melis observed. "Though perhaps that is true. I am not the same woman Panis married." That woman had died with Panis.

"As you say, Lady Rahl."

Melis's fingers touched the sapphire again. "You cared little for Lady Rahl then. Panis was your friend. Panis was the one you would do anything for. So you worked your magic to let him impregnate me. Such arrogance, such disregard for my desires, for my wellbeing! Did you imagine I had no way to end the pregnancy had I wished to?"

Zedd opened his mouth and then closed it firmly again. Melis took this as a good sign. She let him stew for a moment before she continued. "The only reason Darken is here at all is that I still cared for Panis then, still had hopes he might truly care for me one day. And I hoped a child might make Panis love me - not as Lady Melis, pathetic offspring of a dying noble house, but as Lady Rahl, his wife.

"But his joy soured quickly at the prophecy. He became angry. Violent. He broke me with words and the promise that my son would die. Only once after Darken's birth did he try to bed me. To take me roughly and against my will, but, Creator be praised, he fell asleep in a drunken stupor before he could force himself upon me."

Her voice sounded calm to her own ears. She recounted her tragedies as if they were stories that had happened to someone else, to the other Melis. It was a coping mechanism she'd developed.

"I did not realise the depths of depravity Panis had within him," Zedd said softly. "Forgive me. It pains me not that he is dead, merely that I could not have done the deed myself." Seeing her surprise, Zedd told her, "He murdered my father."

Melis's hand went to her mouth. "I did not know that."

"I am sure there are many things he kept you ignorant of."

She nodded. "I have been searching for his journal. I need to know his plans. I know he boasted of planning to sire another child. I feared he would kill me and I was ready to take my own life first for I was terrified of him by the end. He took ever greater pleasure in cruelty. I feared it would not be a swift end."

"You worry he has sired another child?"

"Yes."

"I will help you find his journal," Zedd promised. "I will train Darken to the best of my ability. But on one condition. If Darken does prove monstrous, if he begins to show the same cruelty Panis did, if it looks as if the prophecy cannot be avoided, he must be killed."

Melis closed her eyes. She had faith in her son. "I agree to your condition."

"Then you have my loyalty."

"The oath," Melis said, her eyes snapping open. It might not bind him magically to her, as she had no Rahl blood, but if he said the words it had to count for something. Insurance, in case Zedd turned on her as he had on Panis. "Make the oath to me."

Zedd hesitated. Then he went down on one knee. "Lady Rahl, protect us," he began, and maybe it was only her imagination, but Melis thought she felt a surge of energy run through her, and for a moment she was utterly at peace.

///

Melis had the entire castle cleaned, every floor scrubbed, every table polished, every window re-leaded. She had her own colours interspersed throughout the palace, and banished Rahl red from her study completely.

"A fresh start," she said, and no-one questioned her.

It was during this upheaval that the journal was discovered at last. It quickly became clear that Panis had not yet fathered another child. Melis wept with joy over that but Zedd, confused by her tears when he found her poring over the pages, laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Darken will not die at his brother's hand," Melis said softly. She would be certain of that too. Darken would be her only child. When she told Zedd, he agreed it was for the best.

They prepared the herbs the next day and the first ritual she and Zedd worked together was to render her barren. It was a weight off her shoulders.

///

When Darken was ten, a Confessor came to the Palace to "throw herself at Lord Rahl's mercy." That Lord Rahl was capable of mercy was now a fact known even in the Midlands. Melis, Egremont, Nathair, and Zedd had worked to end wars where possible, had sent troops to defend villages from warlords, and had sent aid to disaster struck areas. In addition, Melis had ordered the construction of a new healing centre in D'Hara, and a library, both of which were available to all.

The Confessor was little more than a child herself, pale, with tangled dark hair and tear stained cheeks. She told a worrying tale of being forced into the Sisterhood, trained against her will, taught that she'd one day have to Confess a man and have his children to carry on the grand tradition of Confessors. She'd met a young man, a stable hand, and, in her youthful enthusiasm, forgotten her training. He'd been Confessed during the throes of their passion and he now followed her everywhere like a dog beaten into utter obedience.

Melis gripped the arms of the throne as the girl, Sabrina, told her story. The Confessors were no better than the Mord'Sith, then, forcing girls to do their bidding. And at least a Mord'Sith, with the exception of Lord Rahl's pleasures (and so help her, Darken would be a better man than his father in that respect), had the freedom to choose if and when she engaged in sex, let alone reproduction.

"What do you expect from us?" Zedd asked her.

"I don't know. Take it away. I don't want the power, I never did," Sabrina wept. Her beloved Bryan watched her, his own lip trembling to see his mistress in such pain.

Melis had Sabrina and Bryan taken to the bathhouse so they could clean themselves up, and ordered they be given clean clothes and something to eat. Then she turned to her trusted advisors.

"There are ways," Zedd agreed. "A Quillion, for example."

Panis probably had one in the damn attic, but last year Darken had almost fallen into a magic mirror while hunting about in the attic for Creatormas decorations. He'd set free a vengeful spirit which only Zedd's magic and Nathair's quick thinking had managed to destroy. If they could avoid going up there for a while, Melis would be grateful.

Young wizard Jeziah coughed delicately. Zedd was his mentor, and lately he'd been included in more and more of the empire's business. "I once read that it might be possible to develop a potion that would render one immune to the power of a Confessor. However the exact recipe has been lost; the writer suggested it required drawing out a Confessor's own powers via her blood."

That Darken might one day be Confessed was a recurring nightmare for Melis and so this potion would be a blessing. Still….knowing wizards and how they thought – or didn't – she had the foresight to ask, "How much blood?"

Jeziah blinked, confused. "I don't know. I'd need to study a Confessor and we've never had a live specimen before."

"She's not a specimen," Darken intoned before Melis could react. "Her name is Sabrina."

Melis put one hand on his arm and gave him a warm smile. "Quite so. But Sabrina might be willing to let you experiment and such a potion would be…useful."

In the finish, Sabrina agreed to let Jeziah study her powers, and Zedd kept a careful eye on the experiments to make sure Jeziah didn't let his zeal overrun his compassion.

The potion was a success, and after Jeziah had tested it on himself, Darken was given the first full draught. Later, Melis, Zedd, Egremont, Nathair, and a few select others were also provided with the precious elixir, the better to guard Lord Rahl. Unfortunately for Sabrina her powers remained intact. Finally, in a moment of surprising empathy, Nathair killed Sabrina, freeing Bryan from his Confessed state, and then gave Sabrina the Breath of Life.

Bryan was dosed with the elixir and the delighted couple left the palace to start a new life. Darken was slightly disappointed, Melis knew. Darken was already starting to be aware of the opposite sex– and occasionally his own, too. There would be plenty more who'd catch his eye soon enough though, a fact she gently tried to make him aware of, with limited success.

"I know where babies come from," Darken said in faint disgust and went out riding.

///

"Darken will be thirteen next week."

Melis nodded, hands gripping her goblet tightly as she stared into the flames. "He'll be of age." He could take the throne rightfully, and her regency would be over. The laws allowed for the regency to continue up until Darken was sixteen, but Melis feared that to resist handing over the reins now would be an admission that she didn't trust him to rule wisely.

"He's grown into a fine young man," Zedd told her. He had the chair to the side of fireplace, a mug in his hands. It was their custom to spend an hour or so in the study each evening to discuss the day's events in private. "He's studied both magic and mundane subjects with equal alacrity and he considers every decision carefully. Even after he becomes Lord Rahl, I believe he will turn to us for guidance, and heed our wisdom."

It was such a lot of responsibility, to lay on such young shoulders. Melis would have preferred her son to have his freedom for as long as possible. Yet this was not her decision alone.

She would let Darken decide.

The next morning, Darken was in the courtyard, practising swordplay with one of the Mord'Sith. Slowly but surely the methods of sourcing new Mord'Sith were changing and this girl had been a scrappy orphan, arrested for stealing fruit and pies. Now she was a proud young woman with gratitude in her heart for the opportunity to serve Lord Rahl as part of the Sisterhood.

When Darken finished the fight with a sudden thrust that would have pierced the girl's heart if the blade had been sharp steel rather than blunt wood, he bowed to her. She returned the gesture, one hand over her heart, and retreated back to the palace.

"Mother." He kissed her cheek.

"You're a fine swordsman."

"Egremont says I can do even better." Darken took Egremont's words to heart, and he was serious about being the best at whatever he put his mind to. Panis's arrogance, his belief that no-one could teach him anything more, was nowhere to be seen in Darken's demeanour.

Melis tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind his ear. "Darken, it's your birthday next week and I know we've talked about the party already. But we need to talk about the throne. You'll be of age."

"I know."

"Do you want to be Lord Rahl? Or would you rather wait a year or so?"

Darken nodded sharply. "I want to be Lord Rahl."

The swiftness of his response surprised her, though he must have been considering this for as long as she had been. "Very well."

Her disappointment must have shown through because he tugged at her sleeve. "Don't be sad, mamma."

He rarely called her 'mamma' any more and tears pricked at her eyelids as she closed her eyes tightly to gain control. "It's a big responsibility, Darken. I don't want you to feel pressured by it."

"But I want to protect you." Darken smiled eagerly at her as she met his gaze, puzzled. "You said people want to hurt the ruler of D'Hara. If I'm Lord Rahl they'll come after me and not you."

Melis hugged him tightly. "My darling child," she said. "I love you so very much."

///

The years passed more quickly than she would have expected. Darken ruled with all the wisdom and compassion she'd hoped to instil in him, and since he'd taken the throne six years ago, he'd made significant changes to how the empire operated, changes that benefited the people under his rule.

One summer's day, Melis was strolling with Zedd, their arms linked. The scent of lavender danced around them in the warm breeze, the mischievous wind tugging at her hair. 

Zedd reached up and plucked a persimmon from his favourite tree. He balanced it in his palm. "Show me what you can do, Lady Melis." Once Darken had taken the throne, Lady Rahl was a title reserved for his future queen. Melis didn't mind.

Melis tucked her hair behind her ears and concentrated. Despite the years she'd spent studying with Zedd and Jeziah, this trick was at the limits of her magical powers. Nonetheless the persimmon wobbled a little and then rose slowly until it was hovering one inch above Zedd's palm.

"Well done!" Zedd would usually have celebrated by eating the fruit but a sudden shout from behind them broke Melis's concentration and the persimmon dropped so quickly that it bounced off Zedd's hand and rolled into the long grass that grew around the trees.

"Bags," Zedd said, and turned to chastise whoever was interrupting them, but his mouth drew into a concerned thin line when he saw who it was.

"Lady Melis, First Wizard," Egremont said. "There's a delegation arrived from Aydindril. The new Mother Confessor, Serena, herself is here. She says she wants to negotiate a peace accord. Lord Rahl requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

///

Darken's twenty fifth birthday was celebrated throughout both D'Hara and the Midlands. People were already talking about a Golden Age, and Melis had to admit that there were a lot less wars going on than when Panis had been in charge. However there was still much work to be done to tackle poverty and illness and ignorance. She would never rest on her laurels – although she was currently taking a breather from the festivities, sitting beneath a large oak tree in the courtyard.

"Lady Melis," said Shota, appearing from nowhere and kneeling in front of her. 

A few white hairs had become visible recently in Melis's hair and she'd let Zedd magic them darker, but that's where she'd drawn the line. Fine wrinkles had settled at the corners of her eyes and mouth already and the skin on her hands wasn't as smooth and supple as in her youth.

But Shota hadn't aged a single day since the last time Melis had seen her, twenty years ago.

"Shota. A pleasure to see you once again."

Shota didn't seem convinced of that but she smoothed her white cloak around her and said, "I'm very pleased that I took a chance on you."

"On me? You mean on Darken."

"No." Shota meet her gaze. "You were supposed to die, and without your influence, Darken would have taken a destructive path through life. He would have been the one to kill Panis, but not before he'd made a dark deal with the Keeper and turned his back on the Light."

Melis shivered despite the warmth of the day, thinking of Darken in the Underworld, or his being filled with the Keeper's poisonous power and using it to rule without compassion.

Shota was still talking, however. "Panis had hurt you, broken you as he would have a Mord'Sith but without giving you anything to cling to, to be proud of. I could do very little, but what I could, I did. I caused the events leading to the disturbance which drew Panis's guards away."

Melis's lips quirked in a smile. "Then I must thank you, Shota."

"For the opportunity, yes. But the rest was all your doing, Melis. Because of your upbringing, Darken is not the tyrant he might have become. The prophecy has been thwarted, though no doubt some will find a warlord somewhere to attribute it to, and say it came true."

As was the way of prophecy.

"And are you happy with this outcome, Lady Melis?"

Melis nodded. "I am."

"With Zeddicus? He's a rather intriguing gentleman."

Melis laughed. "So thought Mother Confessor Serena too, and a few others besides. I care very much for him, but he could never be the devoted lover I would need in order to let myself fall in love again."

"Are you not lonely?"

"No." Melis wasn't, truly. She had Darken, and Zedd, and Egremont, Nathair, Jeziah, and her maid Ellen, and her good friend Lady Raeann, and plenty of other people around her. "I am content. But tell me, what of Darken? Will he find happiness?"

Shota pointed to the fish pond, and the two women made their way over to the deep rocky pool. Shota closed her eyes and waved her hands over the surface of the water. Melis couldn't see what Shota did, because while the witch woman opened her eyes and stared intently at the pool, sometimes waving her hand over the water again as if she were turning the pages of a book, Melis saw only their reflections.

"Yes," Shota said at last. "Darken will likely find happiness, and a mate. I see three distinct possibilities. One is a fierce woman with honey blonde hair. The other is a brunette, and, more importantly, a Confessor."

Well he was immune to Confession, and such an alliance would help solidify the peace and cooperation between the Midlands and D'Hara, Melis knew. "Fierce" though; that might appeal more to Darken. He wouldn't appreciate a submissive wife.

"And the third?"

Shota looked skyward for a moment. "A male."

Melis merely nodded. She well remembered Darken's earlier attractions to boys as well as girls. Of late he'd become almost exclusively sexually active with females, to the best of her knowledge at least, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be open to a relationship with the right man. Heirs could be easily acquired if one were not overly fussy about tradition, but true love was hard to find.

"So long as he's happy," Melis said firmly.

Shota laughed. "You're a fine woman, Lady Melis."

Melis shrugged. She'd done her best for Darken and her people, that was all. " One last thing; did you send the Blue Jay?"

"A bird? I don’t understand."

"When I stood in my bedchamber with the blade at my skin, there was a Blue Jay sitting upon my windowsill. It reminded me of home. I thought it a sign."

Shota shook her head. "That I cannot claim credit for. Perhaps someone else was looking out for you that day." She stood and bowed. "May you always walk in the Creator's light, in this world and the next."

"And you, Mistress Shota." Melis lowered her eyes and when she looked up once more, Shota was gone.

Melis wandered back to the palace, where Egremont pressed a goblet of wine into her hands. Darken was dancing with one of the Mord'Sith, which was quite a sight to behold. Then Zedd bowed to Melis and offered her his hand, and she let him whisk her to the dance floor.

As he spun her around, she thought she saw, perched on a windowsill, a Blue Jay. But when she looked again, it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: There are some fanon aspects to this fic - while Melis is my own idea of Darken's mother, she's been informed by other incarnations created by other authors and by the many discussions about Darken's mother in various journals and communities. The idea of the crowded and dangerous attics comes from [hrhrionastar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar)'s LotS fics in particular.  
> Also, many thanks to dorothydeath for helping to polish a story that was originally written in somewhat of a rush for the legendland hiatus challenge, into something I'm pleased to share with a wider audience.


End file.
